degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Failure
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT July 2015. After choosing to deny the existence of two students, the calamity appeared to have been stopped. However, upon entering the classroom, Sarah removes a large knife from her bag, ready to use it. Extra.'episode 7.'Failure Sarah waves the knife around the room terrifying the students. She locks her eyes on Damian and walks straight over to him. She grabs his head lifting it backwards and without a second thought takes the knife and slices his throat open. The blood pours out of the wound, deep red in colour it covers the students in the row infront. The students can only look on in absolute shock as Damian's lifeless body slumps to the floor. Yazzy, who is sat in front of Damian is covered in blood and traumatised, she can't even find the breath to scream. Sarah: 'I'm sorry class, it was necessary. ''Sarah walks back to the front of the class and holds the knife to her neck. Some students wimper in terror, Sarah rams the knife into her neck. The blood begins to ooze out. She jams the knife in further before quickly removing it. Blood gushes out and flies across the room. Tori, Lizzy, Cam are all hit by blood. Kieran is also hit by the blood flow. Sarah's body collapses and falls to the floor. Once the reality of the situation is over, students flee in terror, running out of the room. Some are too scared to move, others vomit on the spot. Kieran gets up and walks towards the lifeless body of his aunt. At this moment Karen runs in and sees the bloody chaos. 'Karen: '''Everyone out now! Tori! Call the police and an ambulance now, please! ''Tori is in a state of shock but is able to pull it together and runs off to find the nearest phone. 'Karen: '''Was anyone else hurt? Are you okay? Kieran, are you alright? '''Kieran: '''I'm okay, I guess. '''Ash: '''Let's go, Kieran. It looks like making two student not exist didn't work. ''Outside the classroom, the students are huddled together. Some are in tears, others are in disbelief of the situation. As Kieran and Ash leave the classroom they see Lizzy standing in the corridor consoling a student. She sees the two and gives them a hard stare. ''10 minutes prior'' '''Sarah: ''(muttering to herself) I'm so tired. I don't know what to do anymore. I killed them, both of them, it's what's best for them. '''Damian: '''Killed who? What are you saying miss? ''Sarah is startled by Damian's questions. Sarah: 'You didn't hear anything, ''Karen sees the confrontation between student and teacher and walks over. '''Karen: '''Is everything ok? '''Sarah: '''I'm so tired. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sure you understand. I'll leave the rest to you. I'm sure you understand. I'm sorry. ''PRESENT'' '''Karen: '''That troubled me. I didn't understand. I'm sorry. Anyway, the results of the investigation of Sarah's-- your home was disturbing. I really shouldn't tell you this. Your grandparents were well on in their years correct? They were practically bedridden. '''Kieran: '''They're getting on in life, yeh. Aunt Sarah had been looking after them for a while. Wait, what do you mean were? '''Karen: '''I'm sorry. They were found dead in their bed. They had clearly been murdered. '''Kieran: '''My grandparents were killed? '''Karen: '''The stress of caring for them. The class 3 calamity..perhaps she felt so trapped by it all that it drove her to kill her own parents. And then she killed herself in front of her students. '''Kieran: '''What about Damian? '''Karen: Coming to school, Damian must have overheard Sarah talking to herself. If she had said something that may have alarmed him, she probably chose to kill him to in a desperate attempt to try and control her final moments. Why would she make such extreme decisions? Kieran: 'You think this was a result of the phenomenon? '''Karen: '''Yes '''Ash: '''Does that mean he was drawn into death by otherwise unlikely means? '''Karen: '''Could there be any other explanation? '''Kieran: '''The calamity hasn't been stopped. '''Karen: '''Then people will keep dying. '''Kieran: '''My family's dead. '''Karen: '''I truly am sorry for your loss. ''School roof 'Cam: '''There was nothing we could do. Come on Kieri, don't get so down. Blaming yourself won't change anything. '''Kieran: '''Until recently, you were. '''Cam: '''Yeh and it was breaking my heart! You know the whole story now, don't you? So you get where I'm coming from? '''Kieran: '''Yeah, I understand perfectly well. Just forget it. '''Cam: '''What about you Ash? Feel like a weight's been lifted? '''Ash: '''Well, I didn't really feel a weight to begin with. '''Cam: '''You are seriously weird. ''The door opens and Lizzy appears 'Lizzy: '''There you are. ''She walks straight over to Kieran and knocks Cam out of the way. 'Cam: '''Jeez, what's your problem? '''Lizzy: '''You both might exist again, but you'd better be prepared. '''Kieran: '''For what? ''Lizzy looks at Kieran 'Lizzy: '''All of this is your fault. '''Cam: '''H-Hey! '''Lizzy: '''People will say that. There's no way you'll be considered completely innocent, and I'm sure I'll be accused of incompetence as well. '''Kieran: '''Guess you're right. '''Cam: '''Where do you stand? '''Lizzy: '''I just can't blame Kieran, no matter what anyone says. But it's not over yet. The calamity and my work as head of countermeasures, they're only just beginning. '''Kieran: '''I wonder if anyone will go into hiding now, until summer break? '''Cam: '''Some will, definitely. '''Ash: '''Some people may have fled town already. '''Cam: '''You think? '''Ash: '''Yes, it happens every year. There are always people who leave Yumeyuna for summer break. '''Cam: '''It's all so strange. But you really are weird Ash. You talk like this doesn't involve you. It doesn't make any sense to me. '''Ash: '''Do I? '''Cam: '''Could it be that you're the extra this year? Ever thought about that? '''Ash: '''No, but it could very well be you, you know. '''Cam: '''M..me, no way! Don't even joke about that. '''Ash: '''There's really no way? '''Cam: '''No, no, no! I have no memories of dying! And not to brag, but I clearly remember all the shit I got into as a kid! ''Lizzy and Kieran laugh 'Kieran: '''Where am I supposed to live now? '''Cam: '''You can live with me '''Kieran: '''Really? '''Cam: '''Yeh, I'll smooth it over with my parents. It shouldn't be a problem. ''Library 'Karen: '''Ash, Kieran. What brings you here? '''Kieran: '''I wanted to ask you about sixteen years ago when the calamity was stopped midyear? '''Karen: '''The was the only time in the past twenty-nine years when the calamity was stopped mid-year. There were seven deaths that year excluding your mother about whom I didn't know. When did Ritsuko die? ''Karen hands Kieran the class rosters. Kieran looks at the book and sees the list of deaths from 1999. 'Kieran: '''Late June. Wait a minute. Does that mean all of the deaths stopped in August? '''Karen: '''Yes. On a school trip. If you look at the August deaths what do you notice about the date? '''Kieran: '''It's the same date. '''Karen: '''The students were on a class trip when it ended. '''Kieran: '''So something happened while they were out there? Something that stopped the calamity? '''Karen: '''So it would seem. Notice that no one is listed as "deceased" on that page. It never became clear to anyone who the dead person was that year. '''Ash: '''I don't understand. Why did it stop? '''Karen: '''I'm not certain. ''Gegi's café 'Gegi: '''Welcome. A friend of yours Lizzy. '''Lizzy: '''This is my classmate Kieran. '''Gegi: '''Oh that must make you Yazzy's classmate too. Thanks for being so kind to my sister. I'm Gegi, Yazzy's older sister. Nice to meet you. '''Kieran: '''Nice to meet you too. '''Gegi: '''Let me go get you a drink '''Kieran: '''Thanks. '''Lizzy: '''So you didn't go back to Tokyo '''Kieran: '''Besides the fact that I don't have family there, it would only be running away '''Lizzy: '''Of course...your family...I'm sorry, I forgot. '''Kieran: '''It's ok '''Cam: '''Why would he want to go to Tokyo when he gets to live at the most exciting place ever?! '''Lizzy: '''I'm still sure we've met before somewhere. I can't put my finger on it but I feel like I remember you. ''Yazzy arrives 'Yazzy: '''Sorry I'm late. '''Cam: '''It's no problem. I mean it was only you that asked me to gather everyone here but whatever ''Lizzy gives Cam a kick '''Lizzy: '''Don't be so rude '''Cam: '''Do you really hate me that much? '''Lizzy: '''Do you want the answer to that? '''Cam: '''Probably not. '''Yazzy: '''So, since there's a chance my sister could become involved in what's going on, I couldn't keep quiet about it any longer. '''Lizzy: '''You discussed it with her? '''Yazzy: '''Everything. She was in Class 3 herself. We all knew that already. Heck, she was going to discuss it with us before.... '''Cam: '''Gegi gave us a surprising bit of information though. '''Gegi: '''We have a regular here, his name is Red Matsunaga. I knew he went to Ishigawa High but it wasn't until recently that I also found out that he was in Class 3. Eventually I worked up the courage to ask him about it. He told me that the curse that year wasn't his fault. That he saved them all but that he had to tell them so that's why he left something there. '''Kieran: '''What was he talking about? Left what, where? '''Gegi: '''He couldn't recall. I've asked him a lot about it but he couldn't recall. '''Cam: '''Makes you curious doesn't it? '''Tori: '''This Red guy stopped the calamity? And you're saying he left a clue on how he did it somewhere? '''Cam: That's got to be it. So hear me out, I'm thinking we find this guy ourselves and ask him what the deal is. 'Tori: '''Gegi, do you know what year he was in? '''Gegi: '''1999, I think '''Lizzy: '''Wasn't that the same year as your aunt? '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Tori: '''Do you know where he lives? '''Gegi: '''No, I don't. '''Kieran: '''My aunt may have done. '''Lizzy: '''But she's dead now. '''Cam: '''Don't be so insensitive. '''Kieran: '''It's possible she has the address somewhere at the house. '''Tori: '''Can you even go back there? '''Cam: '''We could sneak in there? '''Lizzy: '''Ok then, that's what we'll do. Kieran, Cam and Tori, you three can go look for his address. ''Later that night 'Ash: '''So you're hoping this guy will help you? '''Kieran: '''It's our best option. '''Ash: '''We will have to wait and see if it pays off. ''Ash notices that Kieran seems distant, almost paranoid. 'Ash: '''Is everything ok? '''Kieran: '''Ever since Aunt Sarah died, I can't shake off this feeling that I might be the dead one '''Ash: '''You think you're the extra one? '''Kieran: '''Yeh ''Ash smirks 'Ash: '''I know it's not you. '''Kieran: '''How? '''Ash: '''My eye, I told you before it allows me to see things that shouldn't be seen. That includes death. I can see death on a person. '''Kieran: '''You can? ''Ash removes her eye patch. '''Ash: '''It's like a dark mist that surrounds a person. It only envelopes those who are dead or close to death. I cannot see it on you. '''Kieran: '''So that means.. '''Ash: '''You're not the extra one. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts